goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Latessa
Dick Latessa was an American actor. Biography Born Richard Latessa in Cleveland, Ohio, he served in the Army before joining the acting profession in 1959. He made both his screen and stage debuts in 1968, appearing in such plays as I Ought to Be in Pictures, Broadway Bound and Proposals. Onscreen Latessa appeared in the television series Mission Impossible, True Blue and Law & Order as well as the films Stigmata, The Last New Yorker and A Buddy Story. Latessa passed away in 2016. Singing A seasoned stage musical performer, Latessa originated such roles as Giovanni Pastora in The Education of H*Y*M*A*N K*A*P*L*A*N, Cockian in Philemon and Avram Cohen in Rags. Latessa also performed in A Funny Happened on the Way to the Forum, Juno and She Loves Me as well as winning a Tony and Drama Desk Award for his portrayal of Wilbur Turnblad in Hairspray. Stage Pimpernel! (1964)(originated the role) The Education of H*Y*M*A*N K*A*P*L*A*N (1968)(originated the role) *Spring in the City (contains solo lines) Follies (1971) Buddy Plummer (understudy) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Right Girl (solo) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (contains solo lines) Theodore Whitman *Montage (Rain on the Roof/Ah, Paris!/Broadway Baby)(contains solo lines) Philemon (1975)(originated the role) *The Streets of Antioch Stink (duet) *Gimme a Good Digestion (duet) *Don't Kiki Me (duet) *I'd Do Anything To Get Out Of Here And Go Home (duet) *Name: Cockian (solo) *My Secret Dream (contains solo lines) *I Love Her Face (duet) *Protest (contains solo lines) *The Greatest of These (duet) *How Free I Feel (solo) *How Easy to Be Scornful (duet) *I See a Light (solo) They're Playing Our Song (1982) *Fallin' (solo) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *Fill in the Words (contains solo lines) *They're Playing Our Song (reprise) America Kicks Up Its Heels (1983)(originated the role) *Put It Together (duet) *A Better World (contains solo lines) *Papa, You Won (contains solo lines) *Happiest Moment pf My Life (contains solo lines) *It Was Fun (contains solo lines) *America, Kick Up Your Heels (reprise) *Papa Says (contains solo lines) Diamonds (1984) *Winter in New York *Vendors (contains solo lines) *Hundreds of Hats (contains solo lines) *1919 Rags (1986)(originated the role) *Greenhorns *Children of the Wind (contains solo lines) *Rags (duet) *Three Sunny Rooms (duet) *Prayer (contains solo lines) *Finale The Will Rogers Follies (1991)(originated the role) *It's a Boy (contains solo lines) *Will-a-Mania (Reprise)(duet) Juno (1992) *Daarlin' Man (contains solo lines) *Old Sayin's (duet) *What Is The Stars (duet) *Old Sayin's (Reprise)(duet) *On a Day Like This (contains solo lines) *Music in the House (contains solo lines) Damn Yankees (1994) *Heart (contains solo lines) DuBarry Was a Lady (1996) *DuBarry Was a Lady A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1996) *Comedy Tonight *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Impossible (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Promises, Promises (1997) *A Young Pretty Girl Like You (duet) Li'l Abner (1998) Bells Are Ringing (1998) *It's a Simple Little System (contains solo lines) *Salzburg (duet) Cabaret (1999) *It Couldn't Please Me More (duet) *Married (duet) *Meeskite (solo) *Married (reprise)(solo) Hairspray (2002)(originated the role) *Big, Blonde and Beautiful *You’re Timeless to Me (duet) *You're Timeless to Me (Reprise)(duet) *You Can't Stop the Beat The Body Beautiful (2007) *Where Are They? (contains solo lines) *Blonde Blues (solo) *Gloria (contains solo lines) *Finale She Loves Me (2008) *Days Gone By (solo) *Days Gone By (reprise)(solo) Little Miss Sunshine (2011)(originated the role) *The Happiest Guy in the Van (solo) *The Most Beautiful Girl in the World (duet) Gallery latessalupone.jpg|'Boris' and Cleo in America Kicks Up Its Heels. latessaavram.jpg|'Avram Cohen' in Rags. gillettelatessa.jpg|'Juno' and "Captain" Jack Boyle in Juno. latessadreyfuss.jpg|'Dr. Dreyfuss' in Promises, Promises. fiersteinlatessa.jpg|'Edna' and Wilbur Turnblad in Hairspray. latessamaraczek.jpg|'Mr. Maraczek' in She Loves Me. latessagrandpa.jpg|'Grandpa' in Little Miss Sunshine. Latessa, Dick